


关于段宜恩的心思 (宜珍现背)

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi





	关于段宜恩的心思 (宜珍现背)

关于段宜恩的心思 (宜珍现背)  
OOC多见谅勿上升  
演唱会衍生物

*

段宜恩觉得最近自己宝贝的屁股一直被人觊觎，而那个人正是自家的忙内金有谦。

而他大概是两个月前发现的。

“呀金有谦，你最近怎么老对我屁股动粗！中二病又犯了吗？”走过路过金有谦一定会伸手打朴珍荣的翘臀，不管在家里在外面在粉丝前，只要朴珍荣屁股向后翘的时候。

当然忙内只是摆出欠揍的表情。

段宜恩看到的不只这些，重要的是他在下手前的眼神，像是想把珍荣吃掉一番，那眼神中带有着情欲。

最近巡迴演唱会上珍荣突然一个玩疯了，跟有谦撒娇的时候直接整个人攀到他身上，手脚都缠在对方的身上，有谦一边笑的开怀，一边不让哥哥掉下来手就直接抓住珍荣的左臀，那样的姿势让段宜恩看得碍眼。

他那个疼在掌心上的宝贝可能要好好教育一下。

 

七月底有将近15天的时间留在韩国，宿舍因为在范带着猫咪搬出去就剩他们三个，段宜恩想这绝对是好时机。

回到韩国，为了录音大家也都忙坏了，每次到宿舍几乎都天黑了，难得今天提早放人，太阳还没下山就让他们回去了。一打开大门有谦直接倒在沙发上。  
“啊累死我了！困死了！”  
“有谦呀，要睡觉就进去房间睡。”珍荣走过去拍了拍那庞然大物。  
“我动不了不然哥带我回房间～”说着说着抓子又忍不住想放上眼前珍荣的屁股上，幸亏段宜恩手快拍掉了，搂着珍荣回以有谦挑衅的笑容，然后双手则放在对方目标的翘臀上。

“有谦就别管他睡在哪了。”  
三个人在家时段宜恩不太会在有谦面前有亲密的举动，这一下搂搂抱抱让珍荣心中甜滋滋。

没想到下一瞬间Mark拉开彼此的距离，脸上的神情倒是冷淡几分。  
“我有话跟你说，去你房间。”

珍荣吓到了只好跟着段宜恩乖乖进去房间里。有谦看着两个哥哥进去房间，半身坐了起来一脸疑问的看着他们离去的方向，还没看到什么珍荣房门就硬生生的关了起来。  
“这两个哥是……”

房间内的情形则是段宜恩坐在床上，朴珍荣乖乖站在他面前，活像是做错事情的小孩，他们之间吵架都是这样，在段宜恩开口前他都不敢说话。

“不觉得有点过火了吗？”  
“欸？什么？”听到对方带着怒气的声音，珍荣更慌了，他根本不知道自己到底做了什么让他的宜恩哥这么不开心。

“演唱会上你爬到有谦身上。”  
原来自家的哥哥吃飞醋了，平常他宜恩哥是不太会吃醋的，就连王puppy黏着他、在范哥护着他他连一点醋都不吃，没想到今天却吃了幼稚忙内的醋？他真的震惊了。

“呀哥怎么会吃有谦米的醋咧？”心中是有些得意，笑得连眼角小折子都跑出来，想要向前去跟吃醋的人讨抱。

“朴珍荣不准动。”  
一声令下，吓得珍荣伸出去的手赶紧放下，乖乖站在原地，心中有些委屈。

“这次不能再让着你了，不罚你都不知道我会生气。”  
然后段宜恩露出邪魅的笑容。

 

“Mark哥到底怎么了。”  
忙内担心自己的两个哥是不是吵架了，又觉得叫走珍荣前，段宜恩的眼神很不一般，像是在告戒这是我的不要碰一样，有谦甩了甩头，蹑手蹑脚的靠近门边，想听听看里面到底发生什么事。

他听见细小的声音，但听不懂他们在说什么，然后他听到珍荣哥提高音量“我不要！”  
接着Mark哥又讲了些什么他听不清楚，珍荣的回覆是撒娇的喊哥，喊得有谦心痒。

他们到底在做什么？  
那房间里的情形呢？

“罚什么？”  
段宜恩眼神扫了一下珍荣全身，“我们宝贝儿帮我口吧。”  
听到惩罚是这个，珍荣脸都红了直喊“我不要！”

“平常都是我伺候你好好的，惩罚当然要做些你不喜欢的，做你喜欢的事情就不叫惩罚了嗯？”段宜恩坐在床上，手摸了下下身，对着站在面前的人挑了眉。

“哥～～～”珍荣嘟起嘴，试图想用撒娇让自家哥哥原谅自己。

“朴珍荣。”段宜恩声音特别的冷酷。  
朴珍荣知道自己只能做了。  
看见小孩儿乖乖蹲在自己面前，手指颤抖替自己解开皮带，羞红早已爬上了耳朵。

“等等，裤子脱掉。”珍荣听到段宜恩新的要求更是慌张，他心想这个哥真的很坏，但也只能乖乖听他的话，褪去自己的长裤，当他脱完再次蹲在段宜恩胯前，他看见光是自己脱衣服的动作，段宜恩的下身就有反应了，心底更是害羞。

他轻柔的解开裤头，拉下他红色的底裤，那炙热的性器就展露在他面前，还没开始看到这个尺寸就觉得嘴巴酸，他伸手抚弄了段宜恩的欲望。  
“珍荣，嘴巴。”  
珍荣抿了唇，然后张开了嘴巴将眼神段宜恩的硕大含了进去，小嘴努力的吞吐着，温热的口腔让段宜恩低吟出声，手不经意的轻摸着珍荣的头。  
“我的宝贝做得真好。”低沉又性感的声音让珍荣夹紧了自己的双腿，他知道自己勃起了，他平常不喜欢帮段宜恩口的原因就在这，自己帮他舔时特别的淫荡，服侍着平常在自己身体里疼爱自己的东西，他接着就会期待等等段宜恩又会如何操哭自己，整个人又是期待又是羞耻。  
朴珍荣舔弄着对方的欲望，下身的欲望更是饥渴难耐，手悄悄的替自己纾解一下，当然这一切举动没逃掉段宜恩的法眼。

“我有说你可以自己来吗，嗯？”  
自家哥哥低沉警告的声音从上头传来，珍荣颤抖了一下，手就离开了下体，泪眼汪汪的看着对方。  
“哥……不要折磨我了……”珍荣难为情的拉着衣服的下摆想遮住自己自己赤裸且兴奋着的下身。看到自己疼在手心的宝贝如此可怜兮兮的恳求自己，段宜恩对于惩罚成效非常满意，将珍荣抱起来放在床上。

“宝贝的膝盖都跪红了，疼吗？”  
“哥最坏了。”珍荣的语气尽是带有情欲的撒娇，然后爬上对方身上亲吻着对方，臀部不断的磨蹭对方火热的欲望，“哥……”

段宜恩被这么一挑逗轻声的低骂了一句Damn it，反身将珍荣推倒在床上，一边和珍荣亲吻纠缠着，一边从身后口袋拿出一包润滑剂和保险套，撕开了润滑剂倒在手上，沾满润滑剂的细长手指轻柔的探入珍荣的后穴。

“我们珍荣的里面好热、夹得我的手好紧。”段宜恩在他耳边说着，惹得人儿害羞的紧紧搂住他。朴珍荣知道段宜恩在做爱的时候特别的多话，很享受看到自己因为他的话语感到羞耻的模样，那样会让他更兴奋。

从一只手指慢慢增加到三只，珍荣整个人被情欲占据了他的思想，手指已经没办法满足他了，口边细碎的呻吟着要段宜恩快点进来，还不断用自己的膝盖去顶弄段宜恩的下体。

“朴珍荣……今天不操到你哭不会放过你的……”段宜恩伸手要拿起刚刚的保险套，却被珍荣抢先一步抢走，手一挥就将它丢到房间的角落，同时双脚缠上去段宜恩的腰。  
“今天不想要你戴套。”  
段宜恩挑了一下眉，他的宝贝从没说过这种话，平常除非自己费尽千辛万苦对珍荣撒娇说不想戴，不然根本没办法不戴，他开始怀疑他的宝贝儿是不是被什么人下药了，今天变得这么磨人。  
“宜恩哥……快进来……”  
段宜恩仿佛听见自己的理智线断掉的声音，他抬起珍荣的腿，对准后狠狠地插了进去，突如其来的刺激让珍荣高亢的娇嗔了一声，刚刚那一顶正巧顶到了敏感的地方。  
段宜恩低声地赞叹紧紧吸附他的穴壁，一手揉捏着珍荣富有弹性臀肉，试图让自己能更深入朴珍荣的身体，身下的人儿早就没办法思考，只能因为每一次的撞击无力的呻吟着。

几次撞击在最敏感地方后，珍荣躬起身子尖叫的射了出来，高潮过后珍荣全身无力瘫软在床上，气喘吁吁推着段宜恩说不要了，但是还没射出来的段宜恩当然不会放过他，而且他前面说道今晚一定要把他操哭。

看着身下人儿被自己操的意乱情迷，段宜恩像是突然想到什么，将自己的性器抽了出来，拉起珍荣直往门边走。

“哥！你要干嘛？”朴珍荣看着他脸上的笑容感觉到这哥铁定又要玩什么花招，慌乱地想要抽回手，但是才刚高潮完，朴珍荣根本没有力气反抗，就连走路双脚都在颤抖。

段宜恩抓着朴珍荣的手扶在房门，在他耳边叮咛着“乖乖扶好不然就惩罚你。”拍了两下臀肉，然后掰开臀瓣顶了进去。

“嗯啊……”紧闭着双唇，却还是因为每一次撞击泄出呻吟，朴珍荣享受着哥哥带来的快感，却担心自己的声音太大声，门外不知道有谦还在不在客厅、会不会听到自己羞耻的叫床声，想要用手遮住自己的嘴巴，段宜恩却将离开门板的手在压回门上。

“说了，乖乖扶好。”然后笑了一下，再用力的撞在最敏感的软肉上，珍荣只能随着每次的抽插失魂的不断呻吟着。

“有谦说不定在门外听呢。”

“哥……不要……拜托你回床上……”珍荣夹紧自己不断发抖的双腿，回过头看着段宜恩，双手倒是乖乖地贴着门；然而看到自己宝贝求饶了，段宜恩更是玩性大发，一下一下拍打着珍荣的屁股发出响亮的声音，而每一下拍打都让珍荣不自觉收紧了后穴，这让段宜恩满意。

 

“大家都很喜欢我们珍荣儿的屁股呢，说实话，我也很喜欢呢……不管是摸起来的感觉……还是在做爱时……都让人欲罢不能呢。”

“听，这个声音……真羞耻呢。”段宜恩维持着拔出来再插到最深处后再拍打他的臀肉，羞耻的水声及肉与肉的碰撞声回荡在自己耳边，如此刺激的性爱让朴珍荣的脑袋渐渐的没办法考虑别的事情，从心底窜起的羞耻感增加他的敏感度，呻吟的声音更是甜美。

门边的性爱让朴珍荣又高潮射出来一次，但伴随着段宜恩不停的撞在敏感点上，他的欲望却完全没办法消下去，但是他知道自己现在射不出任何东西，不停的刺激及难耐的渴望让他不自觉呜咽出声，直哭喊着不要了。

看到自己身下的人儿滑落下来的泪珠和叫哑的嗓音，感到兴奋和怜悯的段宜恩觉得自己快要忍不住了，他扣紧对方的腰加速自己抽插的动作，自己的喘息声也粗重了起来。

“嗯……宜恩……射进来……”  
变得更紧致的穴壁和对方呜咽的哀求，段宜恩重重的顶在最深处射出来了。

 

“朴珍荣你……什么时候学会这样了嗯？”靠在珍荣的背上喘气，段宜恩对于刚刚朴珍荣哭着求他射进去的行为是又惊又喜，拔出自己的性器，自己的浊白的东西顺着珍荣大腿流下，煽情的让他很是心动，当他还在沉醉于眼前的美景，对方啜泣了一声，软脚往下跪，吓得段宜恩赶紧扶起他。

抱在怀里的人哭成泪人儿，看到这副模样段宜恩焦急的把他抱回床上，细心的帮他清理擦泪、不断哄着要他不哭、亲吻着他。

冷静下来的朴珍荣想起刚刚的一切以及身体内异物的感受，让他羞耻的脑怒起来，高八度的大骂“段宜恩你大变态！”，握紧拳头更是不停的揍段宜恩，可对方看到这个反应，笑得更是开心。

气完后朴珍荣累坏了，躺在床上开始犯困，也完全没有心思想自己还没清洗，而段宜恩怕自家宝贝明天肚子痛，走来走去想怎么抱出房门前往浴室，他偷偷靠近门边碰巧听到了另一个门关上的声音，悄悄打开一个缝探查，确认外面没有人，他才抱起昏昏欲睡的珍荣去浴室清理。

后来呢？

朴珍荣隔天没闹肚子痛，但是气到三天不跟他哥说话。

 

*

总字数4199

看完哥哥挂在迪迪身上内心超级激昂  
但是没想到写出来的是段宜恩的吃醋文  
请原谅让迪迪这么可怜


End file.
